Knight
by JasZ1991
Summary: "Don't forget Marcel, you are the one to blame. You are the one that invited her here. Where she met her knight who happens to be your worst nightmare." Rebekah laughs over the P.A. system. "This castle houses knights, kings, princesses, and many others. But the magic of bringing others together is what we are known for…" Ft: Jaiden, Rebel, Klayley, Haylijah and other ships.


_**Hello all! So the reason of this one-shot came about is that i went to 'Medieval Times' with one of my best friends and was inspired by this. I thought hey what if Kolvina and other ships met there and what not. and this came about. I hope you enjoy! I changed several things and added several things. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Davina doesn't understand why Marcel got a job at that dinner and Tournament place. He's a smart man, talented thanks to his love for animals. Yet he wanted to join the large chain. Driving several hours to go for shows and coming home only every other weekend. They later, discovered that Marcel fancied one of the girls there. Rebekah Mikaelson is her name. Rebekah and Marcel have been attached to the hip. So now a year and a half later they are still sickly sweet and finally they get to go the dinner and show.

Marcel had told Davina, Josh, Cami and several others to go to the show. So after nearly two years of Marcel working there; they decide to go tonight. Of course the show would be several hours away. So being stuck in the car during rush hour with Josh and Cami who are singing to 'Super Bass' isn't Davina's highlight of the night. They get lost twenty minutes before the show begins. Bitterly, they call Marcel who gives them directions after taunting Cami for two minutes. They make it with ten minutes to spare. The lines are long and they have to keep Davina in the middle or she'll be sucked into the sea of bodies that belong to strangers. Rebekah meets them where they hand out table cards.

Rebekah greets them happily with a cheerful smile. They get the yellow and black knight at table one. Giddy Josh takes the paper crown and plops it on his head. Davina smiles and hold on to hers as a man with a camera tells them to take a picture with Princess Freya.

Rebekah smiles and hugs her. Cami goes to 'Princess' Freya's side. Josh on his knees as Davina in front of Rebekah, Seeing that Davina is short enough. They smile and wait for their photo to be taken.

"Enjoy the show, sister." Princess Freya humors.

"Thanks Frey." They walk into a different lounge room.

"You know the Princess?" Cami questions as she peers around the room.

"My Older sister, Freya." Rebekah replies.

Davina, Cami and Josh are overwhelmed by the swarm of people. It's almost like Mari gras at the quarter. Who would have thought so many would be there. Weaving in and out of the crowd they make it to the first pair of doors.

A man starts talking directing everyone with red crowns to enter the doors on the far left. Davina can detect an accent as he his polished costume. Rebekah waves at him and he greets her with a nod.

"Who's he?" Cami questions wanting to know who the guys was and if he was trying to get with her friend's girl.

"My brother, Elijah." Rebekah smiles. "I wonder who our knight is."

"How many are there of you are there?" Josh jests.

"Seven." Rebekah replies as she sees Hayley and another friend. "Hayley! Will you guys made it."

"We are. But did you have to invite them?" Hayley sneers at Monique and her little group that consisted of Mary-Alice, Astrid, Abby, Cassie and Monique's aunt and her friend Genevieve. Vincent and his girlfriend appear in time to hear the Hayley growl at Rebekah.

"Shut up, Hay, you promised to believe."

"I did no such thing!"

"Blue to the middle door, if you can in a single file line if you please." Elijah calls out. "Red and Yellow if you will, make your way to the doors on the far left."

"Let's go."

As they go, Davina eyes the large room josh takes hold of his friend and the two follow their group. Going down several steps they make it to their table. Josh gets the end of the table so Davina is between him and Cami. Will is next to her and Vincent next to him. Their wench by the name of Celeste appears taking their card numbers. Davina idly pulls out her camcorder and places it in front of her. Everyone seems to be getting settled in.

Josh watches as the people in red shirts start their way towards them. A voice starts to talk and Davina records/watches a white horse romp in. She's taken in by the story and barely notices the bowl behind filled with 'Dragon's blood' or tomato bisque soup.

Kol detests the fact that he has been forced to come in and cover for Matt stupid shift. The prat had gotten the stomach flu. Klaus was getting into his gear taunting his younger brother. Tonight Klaus is the red knight. Finn is slapping his gear on and it appears that he is the green Knight. Damon Salvatore in his yellow and red gear; Damon's brother Stefan is the blue knight tonight. Jackson Kenner is the Black and White knight. Leaving Kol to be the Yellow and black Knight.

Freya storms in and glares at Klaus; her blue eyes shine with rage as she goes up to him. Kol knows that Klaus has a thing of keeping his siblings under lock and key. Freya being their sister his him in overprotective mode. That or Klaus threatens every male not related to them. Those who want to court their sisters' quake in fear for looking at them in interest or disapproval.

"You are losing tonight's battle, Niklaus." Freya informs him.

"No, I-"

"Niklaus." Elijah huffs as he enters. "You owe her after you chased brandy, Braden…whatever his name was out with her your sword." Damon chuckles.

"Shut up, Damon. You know Elena was smitten with him too." Klaus huffs in annoyance as Damon glares at Klaus and Stefan keeps his brother from tackling him to the ground.

They go to stand their steeds. The ceremony goes on and they go to the entrance. Everyone gets onto their horses waiting to be called. Kol rolls his eyes as woman swoon at Klaus who most likely has grin on his face. Ignoring everyone else's roll call he nearly misses his own.

"As the Red and Yellow Knight…" Kol steers Dare, his horse forward. Going around the area. Kol eyes everyone. Women swoon and coo at him.

Kol's eyes twinkle with mischief as he goes to his about. It's there that he sees his sister and her group. Several of the girls there swoon at him. His eyes bounce on each person on his sisters table. They land on a dark haired girl who sits by a blond and a man. She has a camcorder trained on him. The blond whispers something to the brunette causing her to smile. It's breath taking.

Davina is amazed by all the good looking knights. Josh is eye balling some of them. Yet Davina can see his eyes bouncing. When the Yellow and Black knight appears. Davina is stunned he appears to be around her age. She can't take her eyes off him yet she knows men like him. Playboys the lot of them. His hunger eyes tell her that much.

"He's looking." Cami whispers to her.

"Who?" Davina questions looking at her friend.

"Yellow & Black Knight." Cami replies with a grin. "You caught his eye."

"Doubt it." Davina smiles at her friend and turns back to the arena with a mile.

"Dee, I need a drink." Josh hums. "And Yellow is looking this way."

"Not you too." Davina huffs.

As the knights go back. Davina watches the guards. Marcel is part of the group. She aims her camcorder at him and watches him with his hours whom he calls tank. Marcel loved animals that love went deeply. One which attracted Rebekah to him. Davina can see the happiness as he trades off with another. Josh is at the edge of his seat staring at the man that replaced Marcel.

As it continues the horse and men retire and out comes Marcel with his falcon. He swings a bag which Livy, the falcon, soars past. Livy flies high and dips causing the crowd to stare in awe at the lovely bird. Zooming on Marcel's face Davina can see the smile on his face as everyone eyes his prized friend. Alas it comes to an end when Marcel allows the string to leave his fingers. The bag flies and Livy gets hold of it.

Davina hands the camcorder to Josh who takes over filming while Davina eats her food. A man rides out after being announced. He and his stead 'dance' about. The mini 'dragon' they are eating makes Cami state that at least it wasn't troll flesh. Josh is taken by the young man. Davina quickly finishes her meal: The chicken, corn, garlic bread and potato was too much for her; she slipped the rest onto Josh's plate. She takes her camcorder back.

A man is announced causing Rebekah to boo him and thus the rest of the table follows suit. He and King Mikael, who turns out to be Rebekah's father, and the man is Tristan De Martel. Rebekah calls him Monotone sister hogger tool. Causing Hayley to snort at her seat at the irony on that.

Kol and the others are in the back getting ready. Well Stefan is. Klaus is taunting Jackson Kenner, the red Knight, for no reason. Kol stole Damon's sword and gave it to Aiden to hide. Several minutes go by and Damon has searched the entire room. Klaus and Jackson are forced apart. Finn rolls his eyes at their stupidity.

Marcel walks in with Lucien who has Damon's sword. Kol pouts at his fun being ruined. Grabbing his helmet, Kol gives Aiden a look, who replies with a shrug. Freya enters with a frown. That's not a good sign when it comes to Kol's older sister.

Freya and Klaus have been clashing and everyone has been witnessing the warfare. Kol would enjoy it more if he had popcorn but he's not allowed seeing he'll just fling it at someone. By someone it'll most likely be Damon or his sister Rebekah's beau: Marcel. As to The war between Freya and Klaus… Klaus has made it impossible for anyone to enjoy their jobs. Freya usually is the level headed one besides Elijah. Yet Klaus has ruined many would be relationships for her and Rebekah… as well as Elijah's love affairs. Klaus is a greedy man. Kol doesn't' see the use in love…

Finn was married…. His wife Sage pasted away two years ago. That's one brother Kol and Klaus want out of the way. Thus Finn returning to this line of work has caused many issues. Kol can't speak his mind around Finn or Finn will lock in the supply closet like last week. Hell if he just says a peep he'll be in that closet. Klaus wouldn't do that to him… unless he took it too far. Maybe that's why he and Finn joined forces last week when he tricked Marcel…

"Get ready for the games." Freya glares at Klaus.

"Come, sister, tell me are you still peeved at me about Brad?" Klaus questions as his blue eyes shine with mischief.

"I'll give a bonus to whoever kicks his arse." Freya calls out to her other brothers and their friends.

"Lap dance?" Damon wiggles his eyebrows.

"What you and Stefan do behind doors is your business." Freya retorts causing Kol to chuckle.

"You are too much like your brother." Damon points at Kol who slaps his hand away.

"No…" Freya retorts with a 'are you fucking kidding me' expression.

"Kol is rubbing off on you."

"Get ready."

Kol gives Freya a court Nod; the older Mikaelson daughter smiles. As they go to the stables Kol goes to his horse. Dare, his beloved horse, was raised by him and has been the only other besides Freya or Aiden whom he trusts. Jeremy Gilbert was one but not after his betrayal.

Hopping on, Kol puts on his helmet and grabs his shield and jousting pole. He and Aiden dash out when they are called. The first game is collecting rings using the jousting pole. Kol feels the rush as the wind hits him. He gets the first and waits for this second time. He laughs at Damon who misses his. As he goes again he gets the ring once again. He waits for Elijah who calls out the winners forward. Klaus, Finn, Jackson, Stefan and Kol step forward. Damon is left pouting in the back.

They go up to the balcony to Freya who gives them flowers. Kol is second to last. As he goes up to his sister he snatches the flowers from the air. He goes up to his section he tosses three out of the five flowers at random. But the last two he goes to the girl that has fairy like features. Girls cry out to him for the flowers; yet Kol tosses one in front of her and than the other. Her eyes are wide with stunned amazement. Kol gives her his best crocked smile causing his blue eyes to twinkle with mischief.

Davina picks up the flowers and looks up at him. Her camcorder is in the hands of Cami. Who catches the reaction of the fae looking girl. Josh laughs at his best friend. This is the first time Davina ever received flowers. The man that had given them to her is a man on a horse…. Playing a knight. Sure every girl dreams of that. Yet she's not sure how to process it.

As the next game starts Davina watches. Josh would sip his drink and tell her that their knight is looking their way. The second game goes by and their knight once again wins; along with two others. They go to receive their flowers. Davina watches the Black and White Knight eye Hayley.

Their Knight tosses two flowers to two little girls; one to Mary-Alice… The last two he gives to Davina once again. Monique is seething with envy as Tim tells her he'll get her some. Abby is whispering comment into Monique's ear.

Davina ignores them and watches the third game start. This is a target game. It appears that three of the six make it. One happens to be Their Knight. They prance over to the Princess and receive a token. A ribbon.

"Well, this isn't as boring as I thought." Josh mumbles taking another sip of his fifth drink.

"You're not driving home." Davina whispers to him.

"Cami's had more."

"Then neither of you are driving." Davina huffs at her friend.

Suddenly a ribbon dangles in front of her. Blinking she looks up to see their Knight. He offers her a smile and slightly waves the ribbon at her. With shaky hands, Davina takes the ribbon and watches him wink at her. He goes back to his spot and waits. It appears red knight will be the one that starts the jousting. He challenged the green Knight; who accepts.

The others return to the pit. As they go to different ends. They hold until they are given leave to joust. Davina watches as everyone cringes at the sound of the posts hitting the shields. Red falls to the ground. Ditching the poles for a sword; Green hops off his horse. A sword fight erupts.

Kol is greeted by a miffed Marcel. Cocking an eyebrow Kol waits for Marcel's attack. Usually he likes to provoke the man but today he hasn't don't anything to him… At least. Damon was here so he focused of him today and that brought him more joy. But the murderess glare Marcel is giving him isn't the first time he's seen that.

"What the hell are you going?" Marcel snaps at him.

"Working…" Kol replies. "More so than what you do, darling."

"Stay away from her." Marcel snaps.

"Who are you speaking of, Darling?"

"She won't fall for you little advances. You're not her type."

Kol gasps in offense. "I'm everyone's type."

Before Marcel or Damon can retort Finn walks in. Sand still clings to him as he stomps over to them. Turns out Stefan whammed him after last weeks even when Finn lectured him in front of a new wench named Caroline who caused many to fall for her charm. Hell Klaus was smitten. Until she choose Stefan.

"its okay, Brother." Kol taps him on the shoulder.

"Sob off, Kol" Finn hisses and shoves his younger brother away.

"Jackson is up next." Aiden replies as Jackson storms away to the arena.

"Poor, Flop." Kol mumbles as Marcel continues glaring at him.

"Come on, Mate, whatever Kol has done, doesn't seem like he offended anyone." Klaus attempts to calm his friend.

"If he did-"

"Afraid, I'd break her little heart?" Kol retorts… He doesn't know who Marcel is trying to defend but might as well wing it.

"Okay… Calm yourselves now." Elijah enters the room

"Why its getting good." Damon huffs with a whine.

"Damon don't make me demote you to scooping the horse droppings." Elijah threatens and retreats back up the balcony. Damon pouts and glares… stumping into a chair he huffs and eyes the group of men. Klaus slipped away when he was called to go joust.

"I take it drama… wormed its way into the room." Stefan announces as he enters the room.

"Stay away from her, Mikaelson." Marcel snaps and goes back to tend to the horses.

"Well than…" Kol mumbles.

"What was that about?" Stefan questions.

"No, Bloody idea." Kol retorts as he sees Jackson stomp in several minutes later.

Looks like Klaus got a few hits in Poor guy. Kol blinks several times until Damon is called to fight. Being the cocky fool that he is. He tells them that he'll be getting that bonus. Snorting everyone makes crude comments to the Yellow knight. It's about fifteen minutes later that Damon stomps into the room spitting out sand. Klaus buried his head into the sand. Kol stands up to go fight his older half brother.

All the anger and neglect from his youth caused by Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah surfaces. Sure he had Freya and Finn and Henrick but still he wanted to be accepted by the rest. To be respected and not being toyed. No one knew the real him. They didn't want to know him. As he dashes to Dare; he mounts him and goes to fight his brother.

Davina can't believe how real the fighting appears. She can see how brutal the Red knight attacked the knights. She doesn't like him. Something about the why he carries himself irks her. As their knight clashes with the jousting post; something in her bubbles…. Fear? Worriment? Their knight and the red knight fall off their horses. They rush back to the rooms. The helmet falls off her knight… dark curls bounce lightly as he swings his sword. Davina fears for him.

The clashing of steel causes her to flinch… doesn't help that sparks fly and the thunderous sound it makes. Her knight falls to the ground as Red Knight kicks him. About ready to swing his sword down. Yet Yellow/Black knight uses his sword to block it. Kicks Red's legs and gets him on his back. Rolling a bit Yellow/Black jump to his feet. Red gets up and glares at him and the fighting continues.

Davina is at the edge of her seat as they fight. Her knight is few inches taller than Red. As the clashing and fighting continues. Davina digs her nails into Josh's thigh as he cheers for their knight. Just when Red is going to strike their/her knight dodges and gets him on the left side. Red is about to strike him to. Until yellow/black punching him in the face. Gives him a blow to the belly and shoves him down. Sword on Red's neck.

Yellow/black wins and their section cheers. Josh is on his feet screaming 'You're the man!' he had a few too many. Cami is laughing and cheering. Will, Vincent and Eva are clapping happily as Rebekah mumbles something under her breath. Davina claps her hand and smiles at him.

Kol look around the crowd. His eyes land on the fairy or witch… the way her eyes shine as they are on him. Brightly like twinkling stars… that gives him the need to make them brighter. To have that loving smile only for him. How could this happen? He hasn't even spoken to her at all.

Kol goes up to Freya as Klaus is being 'dragged' away by Lucien. Klaus is swallowed by the curtain. Freya tells them all that he will chose the Princess of Love and Beauty. Kol doesn't hesitant; he know who he'll be giving it to. As he gets the sash he goes to his section. He stands in the middle of his two sections. Woman cry at him wanting to be the one. Yet as he goes up several tables eyeing the women and men, that either want the token for their lady. He goes down and stops in front of Rebekah's. His sister glares at him, Kol just smiles sweetly at her. A brunette about his witch's age flutters her eyelashes at him.

A blond twirls her hair and winks at him. Another blond gives him a wicked smile. Hayley, whom he's met several times, rolls her eyes at the three. Two other women chat with the man beside them. His fairy/witch was pointing at the photo they were selling. Kol moves toward her and goes behind the table. He clears his throat and extends his hand towards her.

She gives him a look but the man beside her takes her hand and plants it on his. Her small hand feels warms. As if they were meant to be. Fitting like a puzzle piece. Helping her up; to stand beside him. Kol sees how tiny she is. His frame looms over her. He places the sash over her. He places the sash over her. Freya appears and ashes for her name. Kol listens intently.

"What's your name, hon?" Freya questions.

"Davina." His heaven colored eyed fairy/witch replies. The dress she has on truly reminds him of the interpretation of a fairy or Elvin princess from books he's read over the years. Her dark, curls tumble freely as she tilts her head slightly to look up at his sister.

"Lovely name." Freya smiles at her. Freya goes on to tell everyone of his choice on his Princess. He can hear several people mumbling crude remarks. Causing his temper to flare.

Davina stands between the princess and their knight. She would of never guessed he'd be this tall. Several people are making comment and to tell you the truth she could care less. As they stand there Tristan appears with his cronies. He and the King Mikael exchange a few words.

"Is this your first time here?" A British accent takes her for a loop.

Davina looks up to see the voice belongs to her-er-their knight. Unable to speak she nods. He gives her a crocked grin and looks down at her. His deep blue eyes make her get lost. Before he can say anything else he has to go fight Tristan. Freya pats her hand and they go back to their seats. Davina retakes her seat and watches their Knight fight the villain. His squire helps as best as he can.

Josh cries and cringes as their knight and squire nearly get cut. The fight goes on and it's when Yellow/Black gets the invader to submit. The King once again speaks and soon Elijah speaks once again…the show ends shortly afterwards. The group waits for everyone to exit. Rebekah is greeted by Marcel who snuck over to them.

"How'd you like the show?" Marcel questions his friends and family.

"Loved it." Cami replies as she leans over Will.

"She's drunk." Will, who is a friend and cousin to Cami as well as a classmate to the group, tell him.

"So is Josh." Hayley sees josh resting his head on the table.

"Davina caught our knight's eye." Eva coos idly at her cousin's friend; they all see Davina as a little sister.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him again." Marcel huffs bitterly.

"Leave him along, Marcel." Hayley laughs as she seen the love/hate relationship in the works between the two.

"Let's go." Vincent doesn't want his friend to have a fit.

They gather there items and they see everyone who attended waiting. Elijah appears telling them that the knights and the Royal family will be joining them as well as other characters. They stand beside huddle together. As they are told to move away from the doors.

Everyone is called out and they enter with grace and yet they are threatening. People swarm to them wanting pictures with the knights. Abby, Monique and Mary-Alice go and try to take a picture with all the knights. Several woman would sit on their laps. Josh breaks from the group when he sees the guy that caught his eye. Cami and Will have taken a seat until Cami gets up and rushes to the bathroom. Davina goes after her.

Kol would usually be amused by women throwing themselves at him. But right now he doesn't… he seems annoyed. He's waiting for Davina to appear. Maybe get her number. But he can't see her over the sea of bodies. As the crowd thins; Kol sees his sister and Marcel. Going up to them ignoring the women that try to get in his way.

"NO." Marcel growls as seen as he's in front of him.

"Marcel." Rebekah starts.

"No, he's a-"

"What have you done now, Kol?" Freya stands beside her brother.

"Honestly, sister, I have no idea." Kol eyes Marcel's expression that changes dramatically.

"You're trying to corrupt, Dee." Marcel growls.

"Dee?"

"He's talking about Davina." Rebekah replies.

"You know Davina?" Freya questions.

"She's my sister." Marcel huffs.

"What's going on?" Davina appears with Cami who sits back down and leans into Will. Freya sees this and cocks an eyebrow. The castle is being empited out.

"Nothing." Marcel tries to get her away from Kol. Yet Davina side steps him.

"Bekah?"

"Marcel is being his usual overprotective self." Hayley answers as she hands Will a bag. "Will, are you okay with driving them back home right?"

"Yeah, How can I let Davina drive alone with two drunks."

"Your cousin needs to learn to say no to the booze." Hayley sighs.

"You're one to talk." Cami slurs. "I didn't get tipsy and slept Klaus, who I might add seems like an okay guy, and got pregnant."

"Cami!" Hayley, Rebekah and Eva shout in union. Yet it's too late, everyone turned to the Red Knight that was making his way towards them. The women were crushed until Eva threatened to beat them if they were about to do or say something to Hayley. Jackson tackles Klaus… Mikael has to put a stop to his step son and employee.

Kol goes over to Davina and looks down at her. A sincere smile on his lips as she looks up at him. Josh takes a photo of the two on his phone and saves it. He and Davina talk as the chaos about them erupts.

"Maybe, I can make this all up over dinner?" Kol questions as his heart pounds against his chest.

"I'd like that." Davina smiles until Marcel whacks Kol upside the head.

* * *

 **Four years later,**

Davina is once again in Kol's section watching the show. Hope, Klaus and Hayley's daughter, sits beside her as Freya sits on the other side. Will, Freya's boyfriend yes boyfriend of two year to be exact; watch the show. Mikael gave his blessing to the couple… much to Klaus' dismay. Cami and Klaus started something last year. Hayley and Elijah just started dating after Hayley's marriage to Jackson ended… Poor thing was a mess after Jackson's accident. Finn is still recovering from his loss. Rebekah is the princess tonight and is happily married to Marcel. Josh and Aiden are dating. The events that take are the ones that happened four years ago. Expect as the end when they are all watching the knights take pictures. Kol walks up to Davina. Davina eyes her first and only love.

"Four years ago, today I met you here in the stands. As I preformed I thought of you. From that day I wooed you into me web. It has become clear to me…. That there is a different route I wish to take… Davina Claire, will you do me the honor of becoming me wife?" Kol asks while kneeling his costume. Hope bounces beside her uncle and 'aunt'. In her tiny hand is a box with a sapphire stoned ring.

Nodding Davina smiles as everyone watches the knight and his fairy/witched (Yes she dressed up once again.) embrace each other. Suddenly they hear a cry… When Kol places the ring on her slender finger. Marcel appears with a club. He starts toward Kol and Davina.

"Run, Uncle Kol!" Hope cries as Kol pecks Davina and runs for it.

The remaining crowd laughs as Kol takes a crown and throws it at Marcel. He dashes in and out of the sea of bodies. Several are disappointed that the Yellow/Black knight is to marry but are happy for the couple none the less. Marcel is captured by Klaus and Lucien and is being kept away from Kol who smugly goes back to Davina.

"Don't forget Marcel, you are the one to blame. You are the one that invited her here. Where she met her knight who happens to be your worst nightmare." Rebekah laughs over the P.A. system. "This castle houses knights, kings, princesses, and many others. But the magic of bringing others together is what we are known for…"

* * *

 _ **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the love and support; it means the world to me. -JasZ**_


End file.
